Tickets
Throughout the game, the player can collect a total of 24 tickets. Guide The locations and methods for obtaining them are as followed: # Clicking the "Free Ticket" button on the Graphics Settings Menu. # Clicking the "Free Ticket" option in the Options & Help menu at the very start of the game. # Clicking "Credits" after fixing the Pony Island (game) main menu. # After beating the first two levels of Pony Island, click on the portal to reveal a puzzle to the next ticket. # Getting 50 points in Pony Galaxy once you reach the desktop for the first time. # Clicking on the one-letter icons in the desktop to spell the word "TICKET." # After being forced back into Pony island, hover the click the pony head on the left to reveal a puzzle for another ticket. # In "Advanced Options", max out all the sound settings. # After obtaining the Pony Laser, the next level you play will have a ticket in it. Jump to collect. # After starting Act II, once inside the corrupted account, click the 2 instances of corrupted.exe until they show a ticket icon. # Click on the eye in the corrupted profile, and then go to the Guest account and open triangle.png, and then place it on top of the eye. # In Lucifer's account, open Settlers of sAtan, keep rolling until you have a large supply of bricks, then place a settlement, 5 roads, a settlement, 3 roads, and another settlement. Then roll until your wheat, sheep, and ore read "666." # After opening Pony Island in Lucifer's account, click the daemon head on the left to reveal a puzzle. # In Adventure Mode, go to Ticket Lake, and go to the left node. Very quickly click the 2 nodes to the right, and upper right in sequence to make the pony walk over the water. # In Adventure Mode, go to Ticket Lake, and click on the disconnected level to the left. Collect the coin. Then go down to the start, and follow the disconnected boxes near the left edge of the screen until you reach a boat. You will get both a ticket and a knight! # When Adventure Mode breaks and Lucifer is trying to generate new content, wait until Louey appears next to the text "GENERATING NEW MASCOT", head immediately to the right until you reach Glitch City and explore it until you find MissingNo. # Before entering the castle, go to the bottom right of the map, Buer.exe will be there. Activate him to get a ticket. # When Act III starts, click the pony head on the left. # When the "Premium Mode" screen appears, the picture on the left has a ticket hidden in it. # When Jesus appears, DO NOT ATTACK HIM! If you reach the end of the level without killing Jesus, you get a ticket. # On H0peles$0uL's desktop, there are 4 dots in the wavy lines that need to be clicked in order. Top right, bottom left, bottom right, top left. # In the options of the text-based Pony Island, type "free ticket." # In the main menu of Devil Island, hold your mouse over either pony head until the screen fills with blood. # In the main menu of Pony Island 3D, click the left pony head, then click and drag the cube to reveal a ticket. Achievements Five different Steam achievements are awarded upon obtaining certain amounts of tickets. * That's The Ticket!: Found your first ticket. * Ticked Off: Found 3 tickets. * Ticket Hunter: Found 7 tickets. * Jiminy Ticket: Found 14 tickets. * Ticket Master: Found all 24 Tickets. Trivia * Upon obtaining a ticket, a whirring sound is heard, and the player's hand reaches to the left side of the screen to pick up the ticket. * It is impossible to gather all 24 tickets on your first playthrough. The game will remove one opportunity midway through to force you to replay. It can be assumed this is because the creator intended for there to be only one dialogue for H0peles$0uL's boss fight intro in which H0peles$ouL is angry the player didn't delete Pony Island. * It worth noting that several tickets require the left most option in order to obtain a ticket (i.e. such as clicking the left pony head in the beginning of Act III). This could be due to the Latin word for left being sinistra, similar to the English word sinister. Category:Gameplay